


Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, sub!Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick has many secrets that you are dying to know, so you decide you know the perfect way to get him to spill them to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polia/gifts).



> Uhm, so here is my first ever sub!Chilton fic. Hope it's satisfactory.  
> Based on [this](http://drbabelgideon.tumblr.com/post/86210971478/) post on tumblr from [drbabelgideon](http://drbabelgideon.tumblr.com/).

It had been a few months since you started dating Frederick Chilton and you noticed that, no matter how cocky/confident/pretentious he comes across as, he is extremely shy when it comes to what happens in the bedroom. He is always willing to try new things, but only if it's  _you_ that suggests them. He never verbalizes his own fantasies and kinks, and you are sure he must have some, seeing as he goes along with practically anything and  _everything_ you suggest. Besides, who doesn't have some dirty fantasies that they are too shy to share?

You both have been dating for awhile now and you would have thought Frederick was comfortable around you by now, but he is not. Instead, he just dismisses you when you ask what he would like to do and lets you call the shots. You loved how considerate he seemed at first, but now you just want to know what goes on in that head of his. 

And so you have a plan.

You left work early to go over to Frederick's house before he got home. He had given you a spare key about a week ago but you had never actually used it. You have roughly an hour before he arrives home from the hospital and you hope that nothing out of the ordinary has come up that would make him have to stay late. You drop by your own apartment to grab what you need and head over to Frederick's.

Once you're in the house, you change into the lingerie you brought with you. It is a navy blue, lacy teddy with cut outs on the sides. It showed more than it covered. You draw the blinds of his bedroom windows and dim the lights, then wheel Frederick's office chair into his bedroom and position it so it faces the door. You set up a bottle of wine and a glass for yourself on the dressing table.

You are touching up your makeup in his bathroom when you hear his car pull up in the driveway. You slip into your heels, pour yourself some wine, and take a seat in his chair and wait for him. Your car is parked outside so he knows that you are inside. He calls your name when he enters, but you don't answer. You had turned off all the lights in his house except the one in the hallway outside the bedroom, so he knew exactly where to find you. You smile when you hear the tapping of his cane drawing closer as he approaches the bedroom, up the stairs, down the hall, until he finally pushes open the door.

He lets out a small gasp, fumbling and almost dropping his cane at the sight of you: barely covered, sitting there in that big leather chair with your legs crossed and one hand dangling lazily over the armrests while the other holds delicately onto the wine glass. A blush crawls up his neck to his cheeks and his mouth drops open as he looks at you.

You try to keep a straight face at his sweet reaction. Being with him had done wonders for your self esteem. "Hello, Frederick," you greet.

"Hi," he breathes, walking towards you slowly. 

"Do you like it?" You ask.

He gulps and nods, not taking his eyes off your body. You stand once he gets close to you and place your free hand on his shoulder as he holds onto your waist.

"What would you like to do to me, Freddy?" you murmur. 

"Whatever you want me to," he answers. He lowers his face to yours to kiss you but you turn your head so that his lips meet your cheek.

You give him a stern look as he pulls away from you. You push his chest so that he takes a step back and sit back down on the chair. "Well, first, I want you naked."

You can see his erection growing and straining against his trousers. He looks at you as he lays his cane on the floor and shrugs his suit jacket off his shoulders and onto the hardwood behind him. You sip your wine as he undoes his tie and starts on his shirt. You eye him thoughtfully once he is completely naked in front of you, his dick standing hard, his hands fidgeting, his face flushed. It makes you smirk.

You stand up and order him to have a seat in the chair. When he obliges, you stand before him with your head cocked. "Want to know what I want?" You ask.

Frederick nods quickly.

"I want to know what you want." You lean forward, bending down more than necessary to show him extra cleavage, and stroke his arm.

"I-I want you."

You frown, dissatisfied with his answer. "What would you want me to do?" You ask, moving your hand to his chest.

"Whatever you wa-"

You pinch his nipple before he can finish and Frederick lets out a sharp gasp. You decide it will take a lot more teasing to get him to start confessing to you. You set the glass of wine down at your feet. "But what do  _you_ want, Freddy?" you ask again.

He looks at you with his eyes wide. He doesn't know how to answer. Or maybe he just does not want to.

You drop your hands so they rest on his thighs. You bring your face close to his and whisper, "Have you imagined me dressed like this before?"

Frederick takes the opportunity to look at the cleavage provided in your lingerie and he raises his hands to caress your hips and waist.

"Don't touch me," you say firmly when his fingers graze your skin. "Keep your hands to yourself and answer my question."

He snatches his hands away from you and grips the arms of his chair. He bites his lips and his face turns completely red as he admits that, yes, he has imagined you in something like that before.

You smile. It's a start. "And what do I do in your fantasies?"

A look of terror crosses Frederick's face as you look down at him. "I, uh… I don't…"

You move your fingers to his pulsating cock and softly graze his skin. "Tell me, Freddy," you say.

He moans and thrusts his hips up to your touch, but you pull your hand away to keep him from from feeling anything more than just the tips of your fingers.

Frederick takes a deep, quivering breath. "You- you are tied to the bed and…"

"And what?"

"And I'm fucking you," he says quietly. 

"Hmm… how are you fucking me?" you ask softly.

He gulps. "Hard," he admits.

You smile. Now you were getting somewhere.

You grab the glass of wine from the floor and stand up straight. Frederick whimpers when you stop touching him and you enjoy how hopeless and defeated he looks, despite having just admitted to wanting to tie you up. Not that you would ever mind doing that. It could actually be fun. "What else?" you ask, sipping on your wine. "What else do you dream about?"

 "About you on your-your knees…"

You nod thoughtfully and finish your wine off before dropping to your knees before him. "Like this?" 

Frederick nods desperately. "Yes," he whimpers. "Like that as I f-fuck your mouth until-" He cuts himself off with a loud groan as you run the pad of your tongue along the length of his cock.

"Until what?" you ask, your breath and lips teasing him as you keep your face close to his dick.

"Until I come on your face," Frederick says, panting. 

You bite your lip. The sight of him like this, and all the things that he is finally admitting to are getting you so wet. You climb onto the chair, straddling him as you rest your hands on the back of the chair. You are careful not to touch him anywhere, your crotch just centimetres away from the tip of his cock. Frederick whimpers and you can tell he is struggling to not thrust up so he can feel some contact. "What else, Frederick?" you ask softly.

His eyes flicker up to yours. He is starting to feel slightly more confident now that he sees your positive reaction to his confessions. "Fucking you in my office," he says.

"On your sofa?"

Frederick shakes his head no.

"Then where?"

"Bent over my desk," he takes a deep breath, "As I spank you." 

You bite your lip to keep from moaning at the thought. "Oh, you're a bad boy aren't you," you murmur as you lower yourself to his cock.

Frederick groans as you grind against him, relishing the soft fabric of your teddy against his dick and loving the wetness he feels has gathered between your thighs.

"Where else do you want to take me?" you ask.

Frederick whimpers. "Please…"

You stop your movements. "Where else, Freddy?" you ask again, more firmly this time.

He looks at you desperately. "Please, just-" 

But you cut him off by taking both his nipples between your fingers and twisting them. He cries out. " _Where else_?" 

"In th-the shower, pr-pressed against the tiles!" Frederick gasps out. 

You smirk and resume your grinding, pressing down harder than you were before. You let out a sigh of pleasure at how his dick feels against your clit. "Sounds hot," you say, starting to get a bit breathless.

"Fuck!" he cries as he clutches onto the armrests.

Afraid that he is close to the edge, you climb off and he looks at you desperately. "Please…" he gasps out. 

"I'm afraid you can't come until I'm happy with your answers," you say, crossing your arms across your chest. 

Frederick whimpers and drops his head, burying his face in his hands. 

"What else do you fantasize about, Freddy?" you ask.

When he only groans in response, you drop your hand and grab his dick. He gasps, jumping slightly at your sudden movement.

"I won't ask again, Frederick," you threaten, your voice sharp.

After a few deep breaths, he answers. "You touching yourself."

You smirk. "Oh?" you say, starting to slowly pump his cock.

"Fingering yourself on the bed," he says, "And I watch before I eat you out."

You bite your lip. "Keep going." 

And he does. It almost shocks you, the amount of confessions that come pouring from his mouth, each one coming more and more easily than the last

"You sitting on my face."

"Fingering you under the table at a restaurant."

"Blowing me in a public restroom."

You start pumping Frederick's cock faster and faster as your legs start to quiver at your own arousal. Frederick groans and thrusts his hips to your touch, following your rhythm.

"Tying you up to a chair."

"Making you dance for me."

"Punishing you for misbehaving."

You drop to your knees and and start sucking and licking at his cock, but never actually taking him into your mouth. Frederick's hands drop to your face but you don't bother to push them away.

"My hand wrapped around your throat as I fuck you against the wall."

"Telling you I own you while you do everything I tell you to."

"Fucking you in my doctor's coat."

Frederick moans and you drop a hand between your thighs to rub your clit as you continue to tease him with your lips and tongue. Your breathing becomes heavier as you start grinding against your own hand. The sight only makes his moans grow louder.

"Coming in your mouth."

"Your ankles on my shoulders."

"Fucking you unconscious."

You climb back up onto the chair and kissing him sloppily so that he has to mumble his fantasies against your tongue into your open mouth.

"You riding me with a gag in my mouth."

You move the fabric covering your parts to the side and lower yourself to his cock so you can feel skin on skin. 

"Making you crawl."

You moan as you grab his cock, using it to tease your clit before running it along your slit.

"Eating you out on the kitchen table."

Guiding him to your entrance, you begin to ride Frederick. You are both close and you know it won't last long at all. You cry out and Frederick grunts as you start thrusting against him hard and fast.

"Fucking you until you can't walk right."

You scream his name as you come, your cunt clenching around his dick as he orgasms himself. The two of you rest your foreheads against each other's as you ride out your orgasms until you both relax, panting. When you catch your breath, you pull away, kicking off your heels. You smile at Frederick, who has come down from his bliss and now looks positively sheepish. 

"So you've really done a lot a fantasizing, haven't you?" you tease.

He turns completely red and looks away from you, embarrassed. 

You giggle and kiss his jaw and neck. Despite now being aware of all of the rough things he wants to do to you, it's nice to know that Frederick is still the same sweet, shy guy underneath it all. 

"I can't wait to try some of that out," you say. 

He looks at you, first in shock, then his eyes light up and a smile tugs at his lips. "Really?" he asks.

You laugh. "Absolutely," you say, climbing off him. "In fact, I know some that we can try right now…"


End file.
